Continents of Domicilium
These are the continents of Domicilium. Changes between Earth and Domicilium are included too. Changes Between Earth and Domicilium #Antarctica is divided with two parts; a mostly warm, volcanic (but no supervolcanoes), and green circular continent that revolves near the bottom of this by Domicilium, and an icy land on the south pole, with the Second Evangelion (New Era Gospel) Impact’s after effects as the sky. Also, there are landmasses above the smoke and clouds of the volcanic lava-ridden "wasteland" of Atmos (or should I say "wonderland") on the majority of the continent (Storm Hawks), but be thankful that it's bigger than ever, and it has more ice caps than here on Earth, plus it's got green stuff around here. At least that wastelanbd's being recovered and lushed up with greenery soon. #There is an almost connecting arch-like land mass that goes from the left to the right of the front of the planet, not to the other side of the planet, completely connected by the North Pole/Arctica and Antarctica. They are basically those two long continents of the world of One Piece. Also, in the side of the arch, where other continents like Asia and the such surround it, above the grand line, is The 8 "areas" of the so called "Gourmet World" (Toriko). Also, on the part of Arctica, where it is on the "Terra Incognita" (a mysterious region where the United Nations' best efforts in securing this region is being succeeded completely while its succeeding colonization is on its final stage) there is an third arch-like landmass that goes all the way to Antarctica vertically. Let's name these three landmasses: Beringia (for Arctica), Elysium (for Antarctica), and even Plutonia (an entryway to Terra Incognita). #The seven (real life) Domicilian continents are separated by the revolving equator belt of islands of variety, the Calm Belt and The Grand Line of One Piece. Plus, they are on the same side of Domicilium. #Normally for us Earthlings (like you and me), all real-life continents remain the same as it was in real-life Earth, but halves of Nicaragua have a canal that would divide the country in half (only geographically, not politically), in which it would be called Bethlehem River (which is named after Jesus Christ's birthplace). And the second addition? Well, comes the mysterious Japari Island (Kemono Friends) off the coast of Kenya. Hakuna mata about this twisted geography! ...I guess. #Alright! Caen from Iron Kingdoms is placed in the South Pacific Ocean! No? #Roar your heart out when you come to Isla Nublar from Jurassic Park, which is located far from Costa Rica, but be warned, these dinosaurs are darn aggressive... but be thankful that they've got these fences. #There are more individual continents on various spots on the planet, which some of them are rather close to the seven Earthly continents, and the normal continents have some more land on them, like in-between Kazakhstan and Russia is Hylia, that contains the Kingdom of Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda). Hachuko from Sekai Meisaku Dōwa Hakuchō no Mizūmi is in there too! #The scarred and charred part of northeastern areas of Canada and northwestern areas of Greenland is where many post-apocalyptic nations, whenever it's from after a nuclear war, an alien invasion, a zombie apocalyse, or any kind (formerly known as the "R-Zone") is located in (Adventure Time, Fallout, and many post-apocalyptic fiction), in which will be called "Megiddo," a supposed site for the hypothetical Battle of Armageddon, which happens according to the New Testament where the armies of the Antichrist and the rebels would fight each other to the death until Jesus' second coming. There's even a small but deep crater in its center, which may be radioactive, yet it's a UNESCO site too. Peppaland (Peppa Pig) is also included for your cuteness pleasure. #Announcing the inclusion of a fantasy/medieval-themed paradise of sapient mice and rodents, Redwall has it all for you mouse lovers out there, and I say, it's located west of New Zealand's South Island. Squeak your heart out... as long as you don't wanna bring a cat in there with ya. Parappaland's there too. #The legacy of the now-defunct Harvey Comics can live on with the Harveylands-based Harveyania, a continental federation of sovereign states. Located northwest of Dakar. Long live Harveyania! #Far off the northern part of North America’s west coast, lays the land of Ooo, from Adventure Time, and is said was first formed after the Mushroom War. Plus islands from The Save-Ums! are in there too. Totally radical, dude! Surf's up for some more... I guess. #The land of Harmonia, from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, is connected with the top left corner of the US state of Washington and Vancouver Island in the Canadian province of British Columbia. Mythlandia from Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty is in there too. #Now that magic's finally real, well then folks, please welcome land of Magix (Winx Club) on the western areas of the Southern Atlantic Ocean. No applause please, just say... "what?" That's fine, I can tell you. Ahem. If y'all catch my meaning. Lands of Code Lyoko are in too. #The lands of Remnant from RWBY are 722.4 kilometers (480 miles) from the east shores of Nova Scotia, Canada, making the kingdoms within it being able to join NATO. #Skull Island and Neverland are away from Central America. Let's call it Aztlan. It's named after a place where the Aztecs (especially modern-day Nahuas) love to live in! Peepapakia (Peekapak) should be making Aztlan cuter than ever to be exact. #The lands of Rave Master (also known as Raverica) are far away from the coast of Chile. Also available on your tourist package to Raverica (or it also includes for short): Chairman Island from Jules Verne's Two Year's Vacation, where the male youths are marooned in after that ship got hit by a storm. That even includes the lands of PAW Patrol, Rusty Rivets and Abby Hatcher are in there too for a bonus of cuteness! Paw-tastic, isn't it? #Middle Earth and the Undying Lands (Aman) is a bit far north of New Zealand and a bit more far northwest of Australia. #Unova and Kalos are both in the Celebes Sea, near the Malassar Strait. The spot that contains Kanto, Johto, Orre, Flore, Almia, Holon and Sinnoh are also above New Guinea, along with the Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sevii Islands, and Oblivia. Next to those are Battle Zone, the Galar, Ransei, and even the Mystery Dungeon worlds, plus Alola, and several more where that come from (Pokemon). Oh, and that's where Lincoln Island from Jules Verne's Mysterious Island is located in. Should all Pokemon regions move to Ernest Legouve Reef with something to change locations so that New Guinea and the Celebes Sea can get more space or something? Anyways, Pokemonia should be the answer! #Earth Land from Fairy Tail is branching from the stretch of land, and it's located in the coast of between Stavanger and Kristiansand, Norway. Plus there's the floating island of Fairy World from The Fairly OddParents. #Far west of Persia (Iran) is where the circular region of Amestris resides (along with other Fullmetal Alchemist lands), which is known as Amestria, named after that country. #On the Volga part of Russia is where the three circular walls reside, isolated from the rest of the world (until the Battle of Stalingrad), that are about 411 feet, or 125 meters tall. The walls are Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. The continent based on the lands of Attack on Titan is called Kyojinia. #The land of Hyboria is at the far west of Russia, facing the Sea of Okhotsk. #The lands of the Naruto world are located near the Kamchatka Peninsula, with unexplored land around the Shinobi countries being discovered by drones and satellites from NASA. It's called Narutonia. #The feudal island nation of Edo and the not-so-feudal island country of Gintama are both the southernwestern next door neighbors and "siblings" of Japan, just without the northern parts. At least it's not that isolated, unlike these jerks from the Tokugawa clan, so keep it cool guys! Also, there are kingdoms that're from medieval Europe (especially Renaissance Europe), ancient Japan, feudal Japan, imperial China, ancient China, ancient Korea and imperial Korea... now remain standing, so come on down to the continent called Imperialis, located near Okinawa, where medieval life never ends. Lands from For Honor should that be for example! Oh, and the lands of Sanrio are in there too. #The (elemental-based) Four Nations are west of the Philippines, and is called Avataria. Oh, and there's even WordWorld! From... WordWorld. Where words also come alive, even they have bending powers. Don't forget to call it "wordbending" everytime when you visit here. #Far, far away from East Asia is the lands of Warcraft, or you can call it Azeroth. #Due to AKIRA 1, Godzilla’s 1954 appearance, and the Great Tokyo Earthquake, parts of Tokyo are sunken and split apart and Neo-Tokyo and Deadman Wonderland merges from that, but all the sunken islands of Tokyo are being reclaimed by artificial .islands, along with the creation of new artificial islands. Perhaps when Godzilla returns to Tokyo (and with Căpreanu's high charisma over monsters), he would be prophecized as Tokyo's greatest defender. #Ready to rumble? Want to kick someone's ass in a fight? Well, the World of Smash (or Smashania) is for you, and it's located inside Victoria Lake, so go there and let the battles begin. Remember to use some really good sportsmanship, because it's a game. And don't get your butt kicked! Or it would be... well, your funeral (just kidding, that only depends on your injuries, wounds or something phyiscally dangerous and/or harmful to your body). That's where the remainder of Nintendo games' locations are based in, which is, I think, to state this in a quick conclusion. #Remember the Map of Tendre? Made by several people like Catherine de Rambouillet? Intended as an engraving that François Chauveau attributed? You know Madeleine de Scudéry's 1654-61 novel Clélie? Well, there's the real-life Tendre, coming to you live from Normandy, which sounds like when TV announcers are narrating the intros in TV shows. #The skybound nation of the Columbia Confederacy, covered and surrounded by clouds, is touring the whole world and it is the size of 300 Columbias, ever since the starting stretch 1900’s. It's now called "New Columbia" since there IS the United States of Columbia (and countries similar to "Columbia" itself) to prevent confusion, which happened on 2017. Oh, and what's underneath New Columbia? Well, those are the islands of Cyberspace from Cyberchase. That creepy yet benevolent Motherboard rules over it, but she's okay with that skybound place only to say the least. #The ocean floor bound city of Rapture is located at 63° 2’ N, 29° 55’ W, which places it at about 433 kilometers west of Iceland’s capital, Reykjavik. Like the late Stefan Karl Stefenson (who once played Robbie Rotten), this place is number one! And what's underneath Rapture? Well, that's the land of Pikwik from Pikwik Pack to add some cuteness stuff. Hot damn. #The events of Hunger Games did happen, which an U.S. rebellion did happened before the Hunger Games began, and the Capitol did fall, and Katniss lived on. However, the area was smaller and cramped in an "secret" independent corner of the U.S., which is the states of Washington, Oregon, daho, Montana, and Wyoming. Yep, there's Panem of course. And nevermind of that global warming nonsense! There's no such thing as sea level rises in that series, so Panem and the good ol' US of A (or C) would've co-existed together by now. But... that's fine. #The lands of the "Game of Thrones" series (or should I say Westeros) is at the lower half of the "Gourmet Side" of the Plutonia landmass arch, and it's also near Antarctica. Simland's included too. #The lands of Hunter X Hunter (or Hunteria) is WAY far south from the WoW continents (or Azeroth if you don't have much time) and south of the Oceania Grand Line Quarter, next to Australia and the lands of Rave Master (or Raverica if time's also running out). #The circular icy and snow continent of Arctica, with its North Pole, has something special to withstand melting of polar ice caps. Side by side, you can see Inuits, Christmas Elves, and the one and only Santa Claus! Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, you filthy animal. Well, don't forget the Herotopians (a race of kid and baby superheroes) and their sapient pets: Smighties, which is so darn fine. Don't know if anyone who made these ideas would've gotten into it. #Next, but far away, to Antarctica, and on an very open part of the Elysium landmass arch’s bottom, lays the lands of The Elder Scrolls and is part of that landmass arch continent. On the contrary, it is its own continent as well. Perhaps Nirn would be perfect to be named at! #The lands of where people train their dragons is far east of Iceland and far south of it is the English part of Europe. Call it the Barbarian Archipelago? Well, you can call it Barbariana too to shorten it up to qualify such continental naming standards. There's even the Rainbow Kingdom from True and the Rainbow Kingdom to make it more cuter and less darker. #At the center of the scarred land of the R-Zone (or Megiddo), which had healed really unusually fast, since the 1950s, and hundreds of scattered lands of "fantasy" are among each other, plus they're quite a wee bit smaller and turned into islands, not knowing the existence of one and other, and as part of North America (FF 1 to XV to Type-0, and even some or most JRPG franchises), yet Hydaelyn from Final Fantasy XIV is the most, most important, so with these fantasy lands combined (and now smaller-sized to fit into Earth), I present to you... Hydaelyn (name of world from Final Fantasy XIV). Yeah. Seems legit. 'Nuff said, and which is it. Once again, I give you one freakin' guess. And there come the lands of Nu, Pogodi! too. Nu, Hydaelyn! Nu, pogodi! #In between South America and Africa with a quite huge gap, yet close to Africa, and even located far south of a quarter of the Grand Line while appearing to be next to Antarctica at the same time, lays the Mata Nui islands... but can you name it as Matorania? Good idea! #Kamchatka, a place in Russia, has a new island just south of it, formed about ten thousand years ago, and it contains the enigmatic Oz and the surrounding lands around it ever since. Let's name it Dorothia in Gale's honor since she left that place with her ruby slippers, so is there no place like home? Well, I think. If you're lucky to survive getting hit by a tornado, then you're welcome in here. #Close to the HUGE South America in the African-South American gap are the islands that are the setting of the tale of "Earthsea..." #The island of "Dinotopia" is far off the coast of France. Dinosaurica would be exact since you might wanna know if Dinotopia is more likely to be near the islands of where dinosaurs are sapient too (let's take Dinosaur Train for example). #An OTL part of Russia that is near Georgia and Azerbaijan is not a Russian territory anymore (or at least in this timeline). It is the kingdom of wonders and portal closets, Narnia, and this place makes the supercontinent of Eurasia a bit bigger, because there are lands where the imaginary dress up scene from Chloe's Closet in there too, don't say Chloe's world, say Chloeania. Why not Chloeania? Well, that's to honor Chloe Corbin for such generations too for these magical closets and all that crap. It's like watching a fantasy movie that's gonna happen live on TV. Kickass, isn't it? #Far north from Chloeania is the land of Nosgoth, which is mostly nearly now a ghost civilization, where vampiric wars and human conflicts with the supernatural had raged on until the mostly unknown "defiance" against "ancient forces" eased their relations. It also makes the supercontinent of Eurasia a bit bigger. To make it a wee bit ghostly, the floating islands of the Ghost Zone from Danny Phantom are there too. #Since the mid-1970s, the once-thought mythical island of Atlantis has emerged from the ocean, with its ruins still intact. Its location was a bit above the space between the southwestern corner of Portugal and the island of Madeira. #In the same time, these two fictional continents that thought to be the mythical "lost lands," Mu and Lemuria, have both emerged from the depths of the ocean, with their ruins also intact. Mu is located in between Hawaii, Samoa, and Tahiti, and making some space for them. Lemuria is located, now connected to Southern India and leaving some space for Sri Lanka, and Madagascar. #At the same time as Atlantis, Mu and Lemuria, the once-sunken lands of Doggerland and Zealandia, a duo of continental fragments, merge from the ocean together. Doggerland, in one hand, which is far east of England, is revealed to be an land of ice and soon, people say, it will be covered in ice, but only parts of it got ice while most have forests, so the icy regions of Doggerland got its name changed to "Niflheim," which is based off of one of these two primordial lands in Norse mythology of the same name, but what emerges next to it is an completely wild and active volcanic island neighbor, which now bears the name, "Muspelheim" (which would be one of the Chaotic Federation's finest military bases). Also, five more islands merged as well. A land where giant human-like skeletons found sticking out of the merged ground, which is known as "Jotunheim." Two lands where mummified bodies of humanoids with pointy ears were found in unmarked graves, and they're both "Ljosalfheim" and "Svartalfheim." Finally, there's a land in the middle of Domicilium, and it's connected to all of the once-submerged lands, where signs of life to all sapient species were subtle, but powerful in volume... let's call it "Midgard." At the center of "Midgard" lays an rock-covered, coral-covered, bare, but somehow, alive ash tree that stands 6-and-a-half miles tall, 10 miles wide and with roots just barely making it to the asthenosphere, plus with sapping bits of magma and lava for something is like photosynthesis, but that's just for below the tree and its heat-sapping. So this gigantic guy seem to be poking out of the clouds, and the tree is called a "yggdrasil." Oh, and that's not just one yggdrasil, but that's just a bunch of yggdrasils in here, so you'll know it's a 149 hectare forested area of yggdrasils, so don't chop it off with something to cut with (like your axe or your chainsaw)! They might burn ya down, so move along folks. Anyways, Zealandia, on the other hand, got most of its lost ground covered, and is now, well, connected to become part of New Zealand. There's nothing special for you guys and gals in there except there's just cities and governments within here I guess, so better let's just change this topic once again, otherwise this long talk could be way boring. #Like Lemuria, Mu, Atlantis, Doggerland and Zeelandia, the Kerguelen Plateau (later renamed as Kerguelenia) and Sundaland are back! And they're better than ever, fit for human ciivlization. Yay! #The historical land of Midland and its neighboring lands (Berserk) are located north of Nosgoth, and they make Eurasia a bit bigger too. #The strange Mushroom Kingdom and the nine islands around it are located far from the northeastern coast of the Dominion of Newfoundland; Along with the locations of Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Odyssey spotted across the planet’s front. Also includes Inkopolis and many other locations of Splatoon. Let's call it Marionesia. Named for Mario's honor too. Isn't-a great? #Next to the lands of The Elder Scrolls (or perhaps Nirn for short), just far south from them, are the lands of Zena, Carim, Vinheim, Balder, Astora, Lordran, Catarina and the dry, desert stretch called the Far East, which you can call it as "Darksoulia." #In between New Zealand and the lands of Hunter X Hunter (or better yet to be known as Hunteria) is the landmass called ‘Sanctuary’ (Diablo). #Above these lands that take place on the The Elder Scrolls (or should I say Nirn?), and since it's already part of a landmass arch of Elysium, is the land of Queen’s Blade. Why not you call it Gainosia too? It'll be fine. #Among the ‘fantasy’ lands of northwestern Canada, or the R-Zone (or more likely Megiddo), the shockingly T-rex skull-shaped landmass, called Urth, is there. Roar! #Even if there's sea within the landmass arch of Elysium, there's a continent located southeast of the land of Queen’s Blade (or better yet, Gainosia), and whenever in this case, that land is the land of Anuire (with the Unikingdom from Unikitty! included). Within the region of the R-Zone’s (or Megiddo's) "fantasy" lands and Urth is the land of Mystoerth. Off the shore of the stretch of land above Newfoundland is the spread-like land mass of Ansalon. What's located southeast of Greenland forms the land of Ravenloft, and other scattered lands. Within the region of Canada’s R-Zone (or Megiddo) and near the mainland is the land of Khorvaire. The remains of what's left of the Sahara Desert (due to a successful reforestation program done by the United Nations) are the Tablelands, and take note that the land of Faerun is connected to the North Sea. Connecting throughout the land just out of the Alaskan border and located in a way, way north of the Mackenzie Mountains is the land of Greyhawk. The circular land that partially separates Harmonia from Canada (and with its mountain range) are the Outlands. Located southwest of India is Mystara. Located east of Greenland is Eberron. They're all from Dungeons & Dragons. Kinda complexive isn't it? #The island of Sodor is located in the Irish Sea, just off the English mainland near Barrow-in-Furness in Cumbria (Thomas the Tank Engine or Thomas and Friends). Choo-choo! Nevermind, there's also Buffingtonia from Chuggington. #The three continents that fill the void of Africa while not being next to Asia are the lands of Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Let's call it Torran since these three continents are a bit smaller and are together into one continent, as all can see. #The lands of where the king of the apes, Donkey Kong, rules in, is far off the eastern coast of the "Dark Continent" (or Torran), and so does the lands of Conker the Squirrel, Banjo-Kazooie and the cartoony-like games from the 90s and 2000s (but why not Rarevania?). In addition, what connects Rarevania is the land where the location of Far, Far Away is at (Shrek), and even fairytale kingdoms and lands too (take Disney Princesses for example). Can you live happily ever after while you get some wacky stuff from these places at the same time? Here in Rarevania? Zootopia's also in there too. #Inkwell Isle from Cuphead is now located west of Chile. #Discworld is located east of Africa. Since the word "world" is another name of a "planet," how about "Discland?" #In the upper part of that landmass arch of Beringia lay the divided lands of the series, “''Akame Ga Kill''” (or Akame Kills) while in the lower part of the same arch are the lands of the Legend of The Legendary Hero/''Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu'' series also. Good crossover, huh? Don't forget some fantasy anime worlds too (and even the islands from Animal Mechanicals). Yep, and since they're both diverged from each universe, then let's go with Aqsarniit, which means "northern lights" in Inuktitut. And why? Well, because Inuits, Athabaskans and many other Alaska Natives are indigenous to this continent long before these anime-like humans came in. Nakurmiik, Tetsuya Tashiro and Takaya Kagami! Mahsi choo (like what Molly Mabray from Molly of Denali told ya)! Also includes lands of Molly of Denali. #Below the lands of Rarevania (and along with Grandland, a region where Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms took place in), are the land of Runeterra (League of Legends) and the several scattered lands far from it, and don't forget the land of where the Jak & Daxter series takes place in (but let's call it Jakrica). Also, there is the continent of Legendra (Dragon Force) and far east of it, the island of Edoald, a steampunkified land (Wachenroder). #Enroth from Heroes of Might and Magic is now located in Southern Atlantic Ocean. #A few thousands of miles below the Grand Line lay the inhabitations of these massive towering gods (while the one is a white organic warrior, and the other is a black, mechanical warrior with one arm off of its body). They had fought a massive battle at one point and was said that they both had to die being locked in their positions forever. Their names were Bionis and Mechonis (Xenoblades Chronicles). A bit above and in-between Africa and Australia are the lands of the new title, Xenoblade X (later known as Xenobladia), plus even a bit of expanded American land is home to an certain boy, with the last name "Universe." Could that be Gemland? #To the left of South America and besides the lands of Rave Master (or you know, Raverica) are is the two continents that are both from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and let's say the land of Nohr and Hoshido. #For Europe, the "twin" continent of Europa resides in the Atlantic Ocean, and is connected by a land corner to northern Spain, above Earthland (Valkyria Chronicles), with a history of an all-out world war 150 years ago {Saga of Tanya the Evil), with the more medieval-fantasy countries that way farther away from the coastline (Madan No Ou No Vanadis), or let's just say Vanadisia, and far north of this landmass arch of Plutonia are the lands of Wecca, Hyponia, Desier, Yurzorea, Tolbyccia, and Ilycca (Tales of Vesperia), or let's also just say Vesperia, plus that's also other medieval fantasy-themed lands as well. #Horizontally under Matorania and far from Africa are these three continents (Suikoden), but let me name it into Suikodenia. #To the left of the land mass arch’s other side are these ten lands where quests are a hot activity to do nowadays and even in the past (Dragon’s Quest), which are a part of the undiscovered "engima" side of the planet. Perhaps Dragonia could be a good idea to be named for. #The land of Roshar (Stormlight) is located northeast of the Antarctic Peninsula. #The only land that has an ever-growing zombie problem in its "lost age" is the landmass that is connected to the northern part of Norway that's going far down on an angle called Agonie [Kingdom of Zombie). Perhaps it could be Zombia, but remember kids, don't confuse it with the African country of Zambia. It's Z'o'''mbia. Not Z'a'mbia. Oh, and one more thing: don't you ever be like Trump. #The countries of Kolechia, Republia, Antegria, Obristan, Antegria, United Federation and Arstotzka (''Papers, Please), along with Helgha (Killzone), Lugnica (Re:Zero), Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants), Panau (Just Cause 2), the Rook Islands (Far Cry 3) and Furfuri Nagar (Motu Patlu) are located in Northern Luzon, so let's say... Maharlika. It means a "nobleman" in Tagalog. Also includes Igorots, Ilocanos, Aetas, Gaddangs, Ivatans, Ibanags, and more... pa more that is. Mabuhay! #Lands would have these anime franchises that are minorly known to man such as Rage of Bahamut, Casting Magic Devices, the Fate/TYPE series, Chaika; The Coffin Princess, Record of Lodoss, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Rune Soldier, Dog Days, Chaos Dragon: Sekiryuu Seneki, Übel Blatt, Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi Nite, Kaku Tatakaeri, the Dragon Quest series, Dragon Knights, RahXephon, Requiem Vampire Knight, La Compaigne des Lames (The Order of Blades), Birthright, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, The Adventures of Samurai Cat, Beyond (2011 fantasy novel by Richard Rorabough), Emphera (Anne Bishop), Tamora Pierce's Circleverse, The Cold Moons, Le Guin's Gifts, Mission of Gravity, Noob (literature), SpellSinger, Popeye Saves the Earth, Ultima (video game), Sluggy Freelance, The Gamer's Alliance, Beany and Cecil, Kealoo and among others are all being discovered in within the Terra Incognita, and also including towns from history-themed episodes and fiction. Now they're being explored by the UN. Way to go, explorers! #Palkyras (a continent made by HorsesPlease) is located from the west of Gran Colombia. #Tyria (from the Guild Wars series to be specific) is located west of Namibia (or should I say Nambia if I were Trump). #Golarion (from Pathfinder, a spinoff... kind-of-thing of Dungeons & Dragons) is located west of Peru. #Telara (from Rift, and no, not Rift from Fortnite I mean) is located north of Venezuela. But on the bright side, there is Rift from Fortnite! Hence the franchise's name where this would've take place in. What a big bonus, folks. Hooray. Also includes Big Swirl Island from Top Wing, along with the show's other locations. #The Old World of Warhammer Fantasy, or Warhammeria for short, is located very far from São Paulo. #Minecraftia (a world where Minecraft takes place in) is located west of Norway. You can build everything you want, and your possibilities are endless there, just because you'll know everything's blocky right now. Plus, there's Terraria on the bottom as its neighbor. Thirdly, there's Termina. Fourth, there's LazyTown too. Guess we'll have to call it Midgardia then. #Gielinor (from RuneScape) is located south-southwest of South Africa. Back then in 1948, the start of the apartheid era in that country, Gielinor became a refugee for black South Africans to wait out these horrors to end until Mandela took power in April 27th, 1994. Today, there are 100,000 black South Africans within this continent. #The unnamed continent of The Witcher... maybe Witcheria? Well, let's just say it's located east of Scotland. Man, I love giving unnamed places my headcanon names. Oh, and there's Canopy Kingdom (Skullgirls) too. #Nexus (from WildStar) is located far west of Panama. It's kinda sad to see Carbine Studios shut down with that game. But bright sight, this could live on with Domicilium being as a place where the legacy of that poor game would be in. Rest in peace, WildStar! #Thedas (from Dragon Age) is located northeast of Palau. Thedas is a bit tropical now (with its weather, climate, flora and fauna), but at least there are four seasons and is still mostly temperate in weather, climate flora and fauna. Now everybody in Thedas can get coconuts, so don't have your head get hit by it, or the coconut trees'll know what hit you! #Gallifrey (Doctor Who) may have been destroyed, but its lands are completely recovered to be located somewhere south of Tristan de Cunha. Yay, Doctor Who! Oh, and this time, also includes lands based of locations of Doctor Who. The lands of Corn and Peg are in there too. #Mewni (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) is no longer a dimension, but is now an island located north of the Brazilian state of Amapa and the eastern portions of French Guiana. Way to go, Star! #Alagaësia (Inheritance Cycle) is located western part of the Black Sea. Don't let the Russians conquer this continent! #Gaea from The Vision of Escaflowne is now located east of Brazil. #The world of Dragon Ball (or let's just say Gokuvania) is located northeast of Madagascar. Don't you ever do a kamehameha on these poor lemurs.. unless a plague is coming to infect Madagascar. #The world of Bayonetta (or Bayonettania) is located south of South Africa. On behalf of Capcom, let's dance, boys (and girls)! #Elpis (Borderlands) is located east of Papua New Guinea. Takes the same maps as Elpis and Pandora together, oh and not that Pandora from James Cameron's Avatar (so let's just name it into Pandorania). #Digimonia (the lands of Digimon if that's kinda obvious for you) is located on east of Central America. Make sure you bring a Digimon home as your pet. #Alteria (Homestuck) is located north of the Antarctic Peninsula and south of Magallanes. Don't get trolled. #The lands of H.P. Lovecraft (or Lovecraftia for short) is located in the Southern Ocean. Remember not to get haunted by it. #Pandora (James Cameron's Avatar; and not from Borderlands) is located in the Southern Ocean too. #The Skylands (Skylanders) is located in Polynesia. Kia rite! #Erilea (Throne of Glass) is located northwest of New Zealand. Sure there're tons of kiwis out there too. But hence the franchise's name, don't get your bum have cuts if the throne's broken into a something million pieces. But on the bright side, you won't feel a thing! #Tékumel (Tékumel: Empire of the Petal Throne) is located south of Mexico. Flowery, isn't it, just hence the Tsolyani language's phonics, then that would've been done by Aztecs, or ancestors of modern-day Nahuas. Just don't get allergic out there, okay? #Randland (A Wheel of Time) is located southeast of Tasmania. That's where the full-blooded Palawas (or Aboriginal Tasmanians) are taking their last stand there, and today, the last of these full-blooded guys are living side by side together with everyone in Randland. #Pyrrhia and Pantala (Wings of Fire) are both located south of Australia. Everybody loves to see how dragons can be able to pet humans, which they would call it as scavangers instead of either burning them down or freezing them out. Darn miracle. #Encantadia (from Suzette Doctolero's... Encantadia) is located in the eastern part of the Mediterranean Sea. That's where runaway ancient Filipinos discovered there after the Spaniards conquered their homeland and colonized there in hopes that their pre-colonial way of life lives on. Avisla, mon frère! Avila's also included too. #Sansinukob (Bagani) is located east of Quebec. Porquoi? Well, because ancient Filipinos who fled from their homeland after the Spanish conquests did explore this uninhabited island, colonize it and theyt did keep the pre-colonial Philippine lifestyle going on for ages long (and that's where Filipinos can see snow for the very first time)... plus it's been a refugee for the Acadians, Native Americans, British loyalists, Southerners, Cubans, First Nations, Inuits, Metises, Irish, Titanic passengers, Belgians, French, Spaniards, European Jews, Romas, and even North African and Middle Eastern refugees. Maraming salamat po, eh? Oh, and there's even Cubey and Polie from Rolie Polie Olie (which are now small islands instead of being planets) as a bonus! Don't let these Taga-Sansinukobs get fattened up with their poutine ('cause it's oily or something). #Toonatopia is located just east-northeast of the Philippines. That's where most cartoon characters would love to live in! Plus they've got a culture, a language, a society and a nation of their own too. And unlike the Philippines, they're rich as heck, and they're almost all the same as Canada too (if the Philippines was like the USA too). Yep, and Toonatopia, like Thedas, has a combined climate and weather (both temperate and tropical, all in one), plus with diverse flora and fauna. #Center City is located around the point where the prime meridian and the equator cross, located in the Gulf of Guinea (Atlantic Ocean) off the west African coast (and that's why it's called "Center City," and the mayor is named Rufus Centerton). Center City is where Căpreanu and his friends visit the most. It is also the home of the House of Fun. Center City is well known for it's many fields, the green, purple, and, blue skyscrapers, and even the Center City Caves. #Star Island is where (some of) the shows and movies of Domicilium are made! Famous people also live on Star Island. At least it's now more better than Hollywood. Also located in the Indian Ocean, near the Maldives. #Park Island is so donut-shaped that this is the home to the biggest park in Domicilium. But watch out! If someone wanders the woods, there're dangerous creatures hiding, and they don't like visitors (except those with high animal charisma like Nicolae Căpreanu)! It's located below that landmass arch, which is called Beringia. #Dillyoko Island bbelongs to a mysterious girl named "Dillyoko." Dillyoko owns the largest amusement park in Domicilium! It's located in the Sea of Japan. #Triangle City is a big city that's famous for its neon lights. Nearly every building has these neon lights! It's also located in the Sea of Okhotsk. #Mystic Jungle is the home to very shy creatures called "butterfly cats." The butterfly cats live in a giant tree. They're sapient, so they have a civilization of their own. It's located near Clipperton Island. #Island Pop Pop is a funny-named place where it's best known for its bubble factory. Located in the southern part of the Great Barrier Reef. #Breezy Island is a very interesting place, because it has sand and snow! What? Well, nevermind of this, because it's located south of Hobart. #Circle Island is one of the bigger islands of Domicilium. It has many different cities in it. Located on the very bottom of Beringia. #Valley Island is one of the biggest islands in Domicilium. It has one small town, while the rest of it, is valleys, mountains and lots and lots of hills! It's situated below Alaska. #When visiting Retro Islands, you'll feel like you just time traveled, but you didn't! Also, two of the Retro Islands don't have color in them! They're all located in Polynesia. #Crystal Island is full of snow and ice. Visitors like to sled and/or ski down the mountain. There is also a hidden village that is the home to the snow rabbits. They're sapient, and this island is located south of Franz Josef Land. #Indictus Desert is full of mysteries, some of which, have not been discovered! There is a small Wild West-themed oasis town called "Gold Star." Gold Star has a train station. The train goes to many places in and around Domicilium. It's located in the Kalahari Desert. #Spooky Island is not much known about what's something in this island, except for its old, empty castle. However, it's being refurbished, recolonized and completely explored by explorers and scientists based on the UN, the ISS and the NASA. Also, it's located near Ascension Island in the south. #You gotta go fast when you come to Mobius, which is also located near the Canary Islands. Sonic and his friends would be so proud if you go there, amigo. #Sera (Gears of War) is located east-northeast of Puerto Rico. Good thing Marcus Fenix and his squad can speak Spanish... ot least Portuguese since Columbus did this exploration job centuries before. #The Garden of Eden is back, ladies and gents! After centuries of rumors about... well... some evolution and creationist debates out there, then... yeah, I guess it's now beautiful than ever. Perfect, isn't it? But no need for such debates, people. Adam and Eve weren't the first humans at all, but they're just descendants of these evolving apes... all according to science, but no offense if you're devout to religion. I mean... hey, what's all the fuss, people? Well, folks. I hope you guys and gals seem tense... but it won't be that anymore if you catch my meaning, but let's go with the Cradle of Humankind, in the province of Gauteng in South Africa, and that my friends, is the Garden of Eden. Ukuqondana? #Looking for something perfect? Introducing Thomas Moore's Utopia. Located far away from Uruguay, it has the finest stuff that you can ever imagine. Not sure if that place's a dystopia or something. #Cockaigne (from The Land of Cockaigne) is just myth... until now! Yep, you heard me right, kids. It's located just south of Western Australia. #Presenting your long-awaited didactic map based by that German dude named Matthäus Seutter, my recently-included Mappa Geographiae Naturalis, located northeast of Tonga, etc., etc., hooray everybody. Oh, wait. That's just what Maurice from Madagascar said when he introduces King Julien XIII... in a damn sarcastic way. Well, let's call it Naturalis. #From the cartographer that brings you Mappa Geographiae Naturalis (and now Naturalis), Matthäus Seutter proudly presents to you (and me) a new continent where you can get what's to answer for you: Where is the love? That's what Black Eyed Peas always like to sing... as long as you go to... Attack of Love, an allegorical map, now known as Lovia. Now emerging to a South Atlatnic Ocean near you. Sounds like a movie trailer to me. #Hear ye, hear ye! Yeah, you heard me right, classical addicts. The world of Pilgrim's Progress (or Pilgrimia) is now on the horizon, standing beside Maldives. Now John Bunyan's gonna be so darn proud. Wait, the lands of John R. Dilworth's works are there too, stupid user! Don't make me look bad, or I'll do an ooga-booga-booga on you like Eustace. #Here in the continent of Gulliveria, the following contest is scheduled for a... well, an early modern era-styled war thing. In this corner stands Liliput, a country ruled by tiny folks out there. Plus led by the great Lemuel Gulliver, all he needs is some butt-wiping action against their enemy neighborhooding state as this war continues. But on the other corner is the opponent named Blefuscu, a neighbor of Liliput, with also tiny folks as well. Seems that they have a deep hate over Gulliver than what Liliputans did in the first moments of Gully's stay. That's the point. On the other hand, Blefuscu would be eager to expand its territories. Who will win? Who will lose? Just place your bets in, because this is going to be one helluva bang-started war in here in a friendly discussion to see what's good or what'll be the evil virus itself (and if you don't mind and you need a third option, just sue 'em up to end this roundup for a peace treaty). And to top it all off, yeah, I bet they have a bunch of siege engines. Let's get it on! Oh, wait. That'll be the end of Gulliveria. Let's just make this as a cold war... and keep it cool. How 'bout they should go espionage, build enough siege weapons to make 'em fear, race them to space, and have their supporting countries fight other... then let this end with... a rap battle between these two kings? Oh, please. Let this end in a barn. But enough being sorry with myself. Gulliveria has Liliput, Blefuscu, Laputa, Balnibarbi, Luggnagg, Glubbdubdrib and Houyhnhnmia in there too, so I bet that'll be where the Gulliverian Cold War takes place. Well, these buttholes made a mess with these relations right now. Brrrr! In conclusion, let's locate this south of Uruguay. Treasure Island from Robert Louis Stevenson's... Treasure Island is also included here. #Thomas Williams Malkin is an idol. His stories are awesome. We are all his fans, making a continent that's something greater. And it's name is ALLESTONE! Insert John Cena theme, intense applause and airhorns here (but that's optional). Anyway, how about... "we locate it north of Samoa?" Is that a meme, or is it... a good idea? #It's all in The Day's Work with the Sea of Dreams, or let's call it Kiplingica, a unique story made by the one and the only Rudyard Kipling where there aren't a single poem in these stories, unlike his other works. Now there's a pretty different one other than his works, which is made by that same author himself. Exquisite! Let's locate it just a wee north of the island of Hawai'i, and that'll be fine. #Have you seen anything that's underneath the ground other than bedrocks? Then head to Hollow Earth. That's right. Ya'll know what to do. There're stuff inside of it, and it'll be a beautiful day under your world. #How about Burroghania? We'll include a cup of Barsoom, a tablespoon of Pal-ul-Don, a quarter pound of the Land of the Ant Men, two ounces of Onithar and Thenar, a kilogram of the Lost Empire, a gram of Amtor, a teaspoon of Pellucidar, a can of Moon (The Moon Maid version), two half cups of Poloda and Omos, two bowls of Caspak and Caprona, and a pinch of Wild Island. Voilà! We have this place, all made into one continent located northeast of Mayotte. So order up, Indian Ocean! Enjoy your... well, addition (and don't make it as your meal unless most of the ice caps would melt)! Don't worry. It won't expire. #Now let's go to the continent of Zimiamvia, a land of three kingdoms (plus with an extra kingdom). So behind curtain number one is Fingiswold, behind curtain number two is Meszria, and behind curtain number three is Rerek. Plus with Ouroborosia. Made possible by E.R. Eddison, and also just in time for the Zimiamvian Trilogy. Sorry Chaotics, you lose. The UN wins again, but thanks for playing that game, huh? And let's locate it north of New Zealand. #Hey fantasy novel addicts! Time to swallow up, amazon style! The land of Arthur Ransome's Swallows and Amazons has become Ransomia, and now we're gonna point it to... far north of Antarctica. At least it ain't get frozen cold for this, and neither does you folks in here. Swanland from The Swan Princess is in there too. #Howdy, pardners! Well, ya'll seem to be headin' to one of the high-ridin'-est, rootin'-tootin'-est fantasy places in the world... with a touch of science, and even kah-rah-tay, like what Sandy would do. Don't just ride into the sunset. Ride into the sunrise of Islandia, from Mark Saxton's The Islar (even if he's just a single New Yorker). Welcome to the not-so-bloody first visit to this place. You're a long way south from Texas, farm boy. Oh, and there's a few Mexican's too, so make sure you say hola to these folks out there, whenever they're just native Islandians or not. #Dalarna from The Well of the Unicorn's just located on a wee top of the Beringia landmass arch. Unicorns love this place! You know the drill. #Go hyper with Hyperborea, made by Al Capp! You know folks, it's located northeast of Sakhalin Island. #Straight outta the Indian Ocean, it's Lemuria's crazy brotha named Zothique, from the stupid-dope fantasy novels wit a kick! When I'm called off, I gotta sawed-off! Kick knowledge and bodies are hauled off! You too explorers if you get with me! The Chaotics are gonna have to come and get me, off yo back, that's how I'm going out! For the sucka dumb brothas that's showing out, some start to mumble, they wanna rumble! Mix 'em and cook 'em in a pot like gumbo, going off on everybody like that with bass that's droppin' in your face, so give it up smooth! Ain't no telling when I'm down for a jack move! Here's an old-fashioned rap to keep you dancing with a biblography like Clark Ashton Smith! Yo Carol Jones Dorman, what's the sound of my tool? Now you know that I'm not gonna act a fool! Me you can go toe to toe, no maybe I'm knocking evil suckas out the box, daily! Yo weekly, monthly and yearly until the whole damn world see clearly that I'm down with the capital C-A-S Boy, you can't step to me! So when I'm in your neighborhood, you better duck down, 'cause Zothique will damn sure buck 'em down! As I stay here, believe I'm stomping, and as I withstand earthquakes boy, I'm coming straight outta the Indian Ocean. #Witchania is much appropiate to address the Witch World that Andre Norton makes. West of Banks Island. #Hi-Iay Islands from Gerolf Steiner's The Snouters can be located in the Southern Ocean. #Are the Lands Beyond (or we'll call it Beyondia) gonna be fine if they're located in the North Pacific Ocean? Works for me! #Pierre Berton should be happy if the secret world of Og's located in the Philippine Sea. #Lands of The Dying Earth are located southwest of São Tomé and Príncipe, and they're called Mortem, a Latin word of "death," hence its name. #Step right up and head to Nehwon, located south of South Africa! Tourism packages sold separately. Fritz Leiber is not included. #Come one, come all and head to Prydain. From The Chronicles of Prydain by Lloyd Alexander. Located in the northeastern corner of Greenland. I hope you enjoy your stay. #Rated D for Dune (based on the works of Frank Herbert). Located south of Australia. #Mongo from Flash Gordon is now located very far from Mauritania. Easy, isn't it? Well, Flash Gordon should be so proud if that happens. #Head to Tyros, from John Jakes' Brak the Barbarian. No matter what, it's also located in the Indian Ocean. Now you're cooking with gas when you come here! Play with power, okay? #What happens when Kanthos, Sulmannon and and Anzor are mixed together like spaghetti and meatballs? Well then, you're gonna get Kanthosia. It's placed there west of Mozambique. #Ahoy, me mateys! Land ho! All hands on deck! Derynia is on the horizon, and it's based on the Eleven Kingdoms from the Deryni novels. For you see, my gentle adventurer, it's located in the Caribbean Sea too. #The pre-colonial African tradition way of life. Isn't it grand? Masks, huts, and traditional food. It seems perfect. But what if it's not? Marafiki, your future may not be as secure as you think. Where will you be when European colonists come. You can secure your clan and your tribe's future by reserving a spot in a fictional continent of Mafrica from Jack Scruby. That's right Umoja. Act now, and your clan and your tribe can wait out the horrors of European conquest, and Heshima, Mafrica will have all the amenties of your ancestor's home, but now it's imporved, upgraded and attractive, and Subira, in Mafrica, you might meet that special someone, just as you would in the African mainland, and in a few short years, you and your fellow tribesmen of Mafrica will repopulate the great tribe before the invasions come in, and Kwanzaa, you'll have lots of swell kids to play with! Reserve your clan spot in a state-of-the-art continent of Mafrica today. Sign up now and prepare for the future! Call now, and remember, tribal and clan chiefs are standing by. Dial 2-888-4MAFRICA. Prepare for the future with Mafrica. Located in the Southern Ocean. May contain winter conditions that would last from June to September. Furs and skins from dead animals required. Conditions apply. #Well, like gag me with a spoon! That's literally gonna be exciting if you go to Shannarania, a continent where Shannara takes place in, and you get four lands: Northland, Southland, Eastland, and Westland. Have a ride. Go there. It's in west of Mexico, ya know. #Tally ho, old chap! And good day to you, sir/ma'am. How about taking a wee stroll to Andelain, located on the southwest of Africa? That shall be a jolly good idea. #G'day mates! Headin' to Myst? Located east of Aussie? Well, ya'll need to be trekkin' out there, and hope there could be more kangaroos and koalas out there, ya see? Hot damn awesome, isn't it? #Located under the North Pole, let's say Mixelia, a continent where the Mixel tribes live side by side with Inuits, Athabaskans, Finno-Uralics and even Scandinavians too. Never forget this, okay? #The once-submerged Hațeg Island is back, and it's got a ton of prehistoric animals living out there, and now it's located in the Black Sea. A bit farther south of Crimea. Yeah. Plus there's even sapient animals out there. This place also includes a futuristic metropolis as its capital, a contemporary/modern day city (which looks like today), a Victorian era-themed town, and even villages, just for human settlement purposes. #Hey electronic music lovers! Looking for a place that's based on electronic music and stuff? Well then, wait no further. Come to Boomboxembourg! Located within Eurasia, and that's only to make this supercontinent a quite bigger, just for the heck of it. #''ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept.'' is a mature show about employees of a government agency, most of whom are over 30, including the main character. It deals with adult relationships and political intrigue. It also takes place on a continent shaped like a bird. Now let's call it "Avium," which means "bird" in Latin language. So, whenever you're over 30 or not, come to Avium. It's located southwest of Mexico. #In Mahou Sensei Negima!, during the Magic World arc various maps of the Magic World (global, regional and local) get shown, sometimes with the map of Japan superimposed for size comparison purposes. Actually a subversion as it's actually an accurate map of Mars with oceans filled in which you might notice early if you know some astronomy. Now it's located northwest of Sado, so let's call it "Magus," which means "magic" in Latin. Oh, and Pure Heart from Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart is included there as a bonus! #The original manga version of Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind has a pull-out map section in each volume. They're surprisingly unhelpful in determining where everything in the After the End setting is in relation to the current world, but here in Domicilium, it's now located northeast of Hawaii instead, so let's just call it "Ventus," which means "wind" in Latin. You might wanna say: The Valley from Skunk Fu! is added too within this continent to bring cuteness in there too. #''Slayers'' occasionally shows a map of the world, especially during the opening. How about "Interfectorem?" That means "killer" in Latin, and now it's located in the North Pacific Ocean. #Perhaps because of its novel origin, The Twelve Kingdoms very frequently show the map of the world in order to the situate the action. Also to remind you of what the names of all the countries and cities are, since there are so many to keep track of. This is great! Wonder if it's located west of Chile, and is called "Duodecumus," which means "twelve" in Latin, hence its name? Oh, well there could be three or more countries, despite its name I guess. #''Vagrant Soldier Ares'' has a map of the Kingdom of Chronos and its neighboring kingdoms. Let's located it to South Pacific Ocean, and call it "Aresia," named into that anime's main protagonist's honor. #''Bone'' has had two different maps of the Valley included into the graphic novel editions: the standard map and the one that appears in story that was drawn by a young Thorn (though this one was limited to the earlier volumes). Now The Valley's name is changed into "Vallis," which means "valley" in Latin. Located in South Pacific Ocean. #''ElfQuest'' published full-color insert maps of the World of Two Moons (Abode) and its solar system in the 1980s. Located on the North Pacific Ocean, I prefer JUST Adobe, ya know. #The Mouse Guard TPBs provide the reader with a map of Mouse Territories (now known as "Murium," which also means "rat" or "mouse" in Latin). Located in South Pacific Ocean. #In the Lone Wolf series of solo game books, each book includes a map of the region where it takes place, justified as the protagonist having been given just such a map as part of his starting equipment. How useful such the map is varies tremendously from book to book. Now Let's call it "Lupus," which means "wolf" in Latin, and it's located in South Pacific Ocean. #Each of the Age of Fire books has a map of the region the series takes place in, but each one is varied depending on the book -- for example, Wistala's solo focus book only shows the lands between the Inland Ocean and the Red Mountains, AuRon's includes those lands but also spreads further east, and the Copper's shows the underground network of tunnels that form the Lower World, because those are the areas where those books are focused. Also, each map has a series of footnotes marking where key events from that specific book takes place. Now the merged lands of Age of Fire are called "Ignis," which means "fire" in Latin. Situated in South Pacific Ocean. #Each book of The Balanced Sword has a map of Zarathan in the front, and sometimes also more detailed maps of specific regions visited in that book. Zarathan, which was developed as a setting for roleplaying games as well as novels, was created to be large enough that the heroes have no chance of visiting every place on it, and there's room for multiple epic adventures to be going on simultaneously. Now Zarathan's located south of Australia too. #''The Belgariad'' is especially symptomatic of the "must visit every places on it" syndrome. David Eddings, in The Rivan Codex, argued that an aspiring quest author needed to draw a map or they'd get lost. Let's name it Belgariadia, and we're gonna locate it to just southwest of Baja California. #There are maps in Tir Alainn and The Others books which have notes underneath them reading, "This map was created by a geographically challenged author. All distances are whimsical and subject to change without notice." Now Tir Alainn is located in North Atlantic Ocean. #The Books of Pellinor contain a map of Edil-Amarandh. Now located west of Peru. #P.C. Hodgell includes many maps in her Chronicles of the Kencyrath series, drawn in a consciously Tolkien-influenced style, as well as plans of many of the cities and fortresses encountered. The most recent book, To Ride a Rathorn, has four pages of maps in the front and eight pages of more detailed maps in the back. Now it looks like the threshold worlds of Rathillien, Ch'un, Krakilleth and Lury are merged together into... I don't care if I would say... drumroll please. It's now named into... well, what do you know? "Limina," which means "threshold" in Latin. No fanfare please, because I don't want you guys and gals get confused. It's located JUST east of Argentina, righty-o? #The map of The Land in The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant is quite necessary, both because it was reshaped by past events and because much changes amongst the inhabitants in the considerable time that passes between Covenant's visits. Unfortunately, it can be only partially legible in the cheaply printed paperback editions. Alrighty, so we'll have to say "Sacramentum," which means "covenant" in Latin, located northeast of New Zealand. Darn it, don't confuse that with Sacramento, a city located in the US state of California. Remember that, okay? #Each book in the Codex Alera contains a stylized map of Alera itself and parts of its surrounding lands. Well, Alera's gonna be located southeast of the Kamchatka Peninsula as well. #What happens if you merge the lands of Warrior Cats, Seeker Bears, Survivor Dogs and Bravelands (all the novels of Erin Hunter) into one? Well, you get "Fortitudo," which means "bravery" in Latin. Located west of Mauritania. #The doorstopper version of the Hurog duology includes a map, which is justified, as there is quite a lot of talking about taking a ship or the land route, and discussions of whether the enemy is good enough at geography to know that this or that distance is too far to get there in a certain period of time. The map only takes up one page, which is relatively small, compared to the LOTR map. Let's give it a third and penultimate book once we make it real life, then we'll place it southwest of Sumatra. #''The Katurran Odyssey'' has a rather elaborate map of Katurra on the endpapers, modelled rather creatively with basilosaur Here Be Dragons and with monkeys on the edges representing the Four Elements (albeit rather randomly). The story locations have rather random distances, unfortunately. Now Katurra is gonna be located in the South Pacific Ocean too. #''Kushiel's Legacy'' has them, despite it being basically Europe and North Africa with names making the Fantasy Counterpart Culture even more obvious. How about we make it as Europe's very third sib located south of Europa then? Let's call it Kushielia too. Good idea, isn't it? #''The Magic Kingdom of Landover'' series has a map of Landover. Let's locate it in North Pacific Ocean. #The Malazan Book of the Fallen likewise has several maps, one for most of the world's continents, although it's not always clear how the different continents relate to each other as there is no official world map. A fan (and troper) created a map showing the continents in several different configurations and Steven Erikson eventually confirmed one as mostly accurate; it can be found on various fan sites. Well, it looks like Malaz is located southeast of Japan, so when you have money for a vacay, citizenship or immigration, then let's Volt in! (But don't forget to bring your family, friends and pets too. Oh, and you're not a Voltes member or something I guess... and don't say that to Ferdinand Marcos, or you'll be sorry!) #''The Name of the Wind'' has a map, but does not follow the "if it's on the map, the characters will go there" rule of most fantasy; many places that are mentioned or visited are not detailed on the map even if they're in the geographic area. Let's name it "Quattor," which means "four" in Latin, hence its name, but there could be a fifth country... to infinity, and beyond! Or maybe nevermind of that. Anyway, I guess we'll locate it west of Central America then. #''The Phantom Tollbooth'' -- particularly apt, as the map exists in-game as part of the mysterious tollbooth's appurtenances. Now let's call it "Theloneo," which means "toll" in Latin, then locate it north of Kamchatka. #''The Saga of the Bordenlands'', by the Argentine writer Liliana Bodoc, has maps of both the Fertile Lands and the Ancient Lands, the two continents where the story takes place. Now both the Fertile Lands and the Ancient Lands could be merged into "Dualitatem," which means "duality" in Latin, hence its name. Why not we locate it north of Beringia too? #''Second Apocalypse'' includes a map of Earwa, the continent upon which all the action takes place. Located northeast of Australia. #Lois McMaster Bujold's The Sharing Knife series of books contain maps of The Wide Green World, becoming grander in scale in each book as the characters do more and more travelling. The maps are based on, but not particularly close to, the eastern half of the USA, particularly Ohio. It's located in Lake Erie too. We call call it "Dividere," which also means "to share" in Latin. #The Steerswoman books have a world map, as befits their fantasy trappings. Since those trappings cover a chewy science-fictional center with lots of exploration, the map gets more filled in as the series goes on. We'll title this as "Derigo," which means "to steer" in Latin. Now you're going to learn why it's located southeast of South Africa. #''The Sword of Truth'' had one... because the publisher insisted. Goodkind didn't see the need. He drew the map himself, updated it once for the second book, and never changed it again even when the story went way beyond its borders. Now we're entitling this into "Veritas," which means "truth" in Latin. Located west of Baja California. #At the front of Tailchaser's Song is a map of "Tailchaser's World," showing a map of the area the book covers. Let's name it "Cauda," which means "tail" in Latin.located south of Australia. #The book Take Back the Skies contains a map of the fictional world of Tellus, including the thick, tumultuous storms that surround its islands. How about we locate it southeast of the French Southern and Antarctic Lands too? #In a Thursday Next novel, One of Our Thursdays is Missing has a map of Bookworld as it stands after the version update that gave it some actual geography. Now it's "Bookland," located east-southeast of Rhode Island. #The Tortall Universe always has maps. It's remained largely consistent -- starting with Tortall and its immediate land neighbors, then adding entries as the setting expanded and the plot took characters to more places. There are also smaller maps if the story's setting is in one place, e.g. the Corus city map in Beka Cooper. Now it's Tortallia. Located east of Bougainville. #''The Tough Guide to Fantasyland'' notes that if you see a map at the start of a novel, you can expect to "go to every damn place on it." The book itself has a map which is very obviously Europe upside-down, with all the countries given anagrammatic names. Fantasyland would be part of a European quadruplet group once it's located southwest of Europa. #The Well World novels by Jack Chalker are a sci-fi example, but also something of a subversion as the Well World is composed almost entirely of tessellated hexagons, the edges of which define not only the borders of the various "nations" but also the larger bodies of water. Now it would be "Aqua," which means "water" in Latin. Located in the Arabian Sea. #Parodied in Piers Anthony's Xanth books by using the state of Florida as the map of Xanth. Xanth is located south of Florida instead, here in Domicilium. #''The Legend of Dick and Dom'' shows a map of Bottom World (conveniently 4:3 shape) over the opening credits, and also uses it during episodes form time to time - both in a mundane way to show where the protagonists are going, but also used for jokes, like Lampshade Hanging when they can't afford to film anything and doing a little animation on the map instead. It's now located in South Pacific Ocean, and from the bottom of my heart (or at least there's no bottom), we'll call it... "Solum," which means "bottom" in Latin... to top it all up I guess. #''The 10th Kingdom'' also has a map thoughtfully provided for the viewers' enjoyment, on the wall of Snow White Memorial Prison, so that both the hapless heroes Trapped in another world and the viewers can learn exactly what the Nine Kingdoms look like. Unlike most versions of the fantasy map, it displays places which are never visited in the miniseries, since the story remains confined to the Fourth Kingdom (with brief forays into the Third and Ninth). It also has the amusing location marker "You Are Imprisoned Here" -- this becomes a slight running gag in the novelization with a map in Kissing Town marked "You Are Romantically Here" -- and has the interesting feature of being remarkably similar in outlines to Europe... a feature which has led to some interesting Epileptic Trees among the fandom, ranging from the Nine Kingdoms having diverged from our timeline centuries ago to our world being a non-magical, cursed offshoot of the Kingdoms. We're making it a quintuplet for Europe when we locate it southeast of Europa too. But first, we have to name it "Decem" too. It means "ten" in Latin. Now there's Inis Spraoi from... Inis Spraoi, or Rock-a-Bye Island, too! As a darn good bonus. #Located west-southwest of South Africa is Dominaria. Located north-northwest of Prince Patrick Island (Canada) is Kamigawa. Located near northeast of Southampton Island is Ixalan. Like Dungeons & Dragons, it's kinda complexive that they're all from Magic: The Gathering! #Thoroughly deconstructed by Rich Burlew of The Order of the Stick fame in his (sadly unfinished) The New World series, where he worldbuilds from scratch, basing his map on real rules of geology and then allowing its geography to influence the cultures and countries he overlays onto it. Now that unnamed world from that game's gonna be called "Baculum," which means "stick" in Latin, so stick with your excitement when you come there. Plus, it's located in the North Pacific Ocean. #Strangereal, a parallel Earth in which most of the Ace Combat series takes place, marries the original series with the Joint Assault, Assault Horizon and Infinity timelines too! You may kiss the birde(s) (or groom(s) if you support gay marriage, but no offense on that). Let's locate it there east of New Zealand. #Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura features an expansive map of titular continent. Interestingly, the map was apparently made by the "Troika Cartography Associates," an in-universe organization that shares a name with the company that made Arcanum. Now let's make it part of the South Pacific Ocean. #Brütal Legend has an in-game map that you must uncover throughout the game. Let's call it "Saevitia," which means "brutality" in Latin. Located in South Pacific Ocean. #''Dwarf Fortress'', which its creator describes as a "fantasy world generator," naturally starts off by creating one of these through Procedural Generation. Unlike a lot of fantasy authors, however, he read some geology and meteorology textbooks first. Now "Pumilio," which translates into "dwarf" in Latin, is gonna be located east of Papua New Guinea. #In Gems of War, there's a point-and-click map of the world on which the icons of the various kingdoms you can travel to are displayed, featuring the usual grasslands, forests, mountains, and such. Parts of it which you can't access yet are partly covered in cloud, so there's an aspect of pushing back the frontiers (although you can see the rough shape of the land anyway). Now it's Krystara, and it's located far west of Mexico. #The Golden Sun games have a world map you can access by hitting R while outside of cities and dungeons. The Lost Age was sold with a paper map of Weyard and a character relationship chart. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn's map of Angara contradicts most of what was established in the first two games, due to the events of the first two games causing the world to change rather drastically. It's still changing 30 years after the fact, which is when Dark Dawn takes place. Judging by the shape of Angara and surrounds, Weyard is slowly becoming Earth. Just think, Weyard is located east of the Solomon Islands too. #''Ravenmark: Scourge of Estellion'' includes a map of Eclisse, the game world. During in-between missions, the player is shown his army's position on the map. Now Eclisse is located far west of Mexico too. #''ZanZarah: The Hidden Portal'' has a variation: the in-game map is presented as an actual paper map, of which you initially only have the bottom-left piece. As you progress through the game, you recover more pieces that are attached to the map in a jigsaw puzzle manner until it is complete by the endgame. A marker on the map additionally tracks your current location, but only if you have the corresponding piece, otherwise you are wandering through terra incognita (conveniently, though, the map piece depicting each region can be found very close to your most likely first entrance point to said region). Now ZanZarah would be better to be located north of Svalbard. #''Bits Fair'' has a map for the Dalvi Empire, featuring the subcontinent where story is set. Now it's Dalvia. Located north-northeast of the Falkland Islands. #In Irregular Webcomic!, the fantasy theme has a map on the cast page showing the various locations mentioned or visited so far in the comic. Now it's called "Pravitas," which means "irregularity" in Latin. Located in North Pacific Ocean. #''Leif & Thorn'' has a map covering most of Ceannis and some of the surrounding countries. Let's call it Ceannisia, and it's located west-northwest of the Japanese island of Hokkaido. #''W.I.T.C.H.'' often shows a map of Meridian early in the series in a lot of key scenes, such as when Phobos is planning his next assault or the rebels are planning their next strike. Now Meridian is real, located east-northeast of Iceland. #Atolia (from the Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki)'s gonna be located west of South America, located in the Southern Pacific Ocean. Awesome. #The iSally Islands, a group of weird islands situated in Europe, They're now located just west of Norway. #We shall put Assai to the south of Svalbard, if you don't know what I mean. #Send in Moshtho! Locate it to South Pacific Ocean, shall we? #It's official! Terra from Patriarchy is real, located west of Svalbard. Who's excited for all of this? #And now, the lands of Gaia Online, now known as Gaia. Now located east of Nicaragua, if you know what I mean. #The lands of Dishonored are to be known as Pandyssia, named after the eastern mysterious continent in that world. Well, let's place it in the Gulf of Mexico, of course! #Well, haven't you non-Filipinos heard of Beauty and the Bestie while Filipinos do hear about it? Well, Uniworld's now located west of Australia. Cool, isn't it, and you'll thank 'em! #Angel Island is next to Mobius. Category:Lore Category:Terms